Call me Hopeless, but not Romantic
by Emzeekay
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have reached a tough point, they're both off to different colleges. After four years apart, will things fall back in to place? And this isn't just their reunion, but everybody from high school. From weddings, to hot rebounds, to friendship, this story's got humor and heart. AU Percabeth. Rated T for certain reasons. Give it a look.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- So that's Why I'm Upset**

I wake up in the morning feeling absolutely dreadful. My last year of school is almost over. Even though I know I'm only going to miss a few people, I can't help but feeling a bit unsafe now that my school life is almost over.

So I do what I always do when I feel blue: call Percy.

Percy Jackson is my boyfriend. We were best friends since fifth grade but we recently realized that there was a bit more than just friendship in store for us. So we got together last winter. It's the best thing ever because it's kind of like being friends with benefits. But better. We do all the physical stuff, but we're still the tightest friends and have no stupid jealousy issues and all other stuff people out there have.

I might even be in love with him.

But the thing that's bugging me is that it all might come to an end very soon. I mean, I want to study architecture and Percy's way into Marine Biology. I don't think long distance can really work out. I mean four years of college? You expect us not to get just a bit crazy in there?

As much as I want a full-fledged college experience, I want Percy more. But, I guess that's not gonna work.

Then it hits me.

I'm upset because of our situation!

God, I can be stupid sometimes.

So when he answers, I tell him we need to talk face to face. He suggests we meet up at Starbucks. I hang up, grab my bag and head out.

**A/N: So new story's up earlier than promised. Shoutout to greek . mythology . lover, this one's for you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Stupid Slip of Tongue**

Annabeth's voice sounds pretty urgent so I practically run down the street to Starbucks. I bet she's thinking what I'm thinking. What do we do about us?

Well, she's been in my life ever since I was eleven years old and we got together six months ago and it's going so great.

I might even be in love with her.

But Annabeth is one of those people who's scared of commitment, so I didn't say I love her yet. She might just walk away and I can't let that happen.

But can we seriously survive four years apart? I want to get laid in college, don't judge me. It's just something all guys look forward to. But Annabeth. She means a whole lot to me. And as much as I want to get laid, I kinda sorta love her.

I get inside Starbucks and I'm greeted by that warm coffee smell. I inhale as much as I can and look around for Annabeth. I see her waving at me from a table in the corner.

I can't help but grin at her as I make my way to the table.

She gets up and kisses me, and we both sit down. I smile. 'So what's up?'

She smiles back, but it doesn't reach her eyes. 'Nothing really, I felt like I needed to clear my head.'

I nod. 'Me too. I bet you're thinking the same thing.'

She looks up at me with those gorgeous gray eyes. 'Are you thinking about what's going to happen to us?'

'Yes.'

'I don't know what we should do. It's too great to break it off but-'

'-too hard to keep because long distance kinda sucks.' I complete.

She laughs and says, 'And I kinda wanna be crazy in college.' She blushes.

'Really? I thought I was an asshole for thinking that, but I'm glad we're on the same page.'

We both laugh and look at each other and I cant help but say, 'I love you Annabeth.'

God, I'm stupid, I think, as I silently swear at myself.

**A/N: Quick update because it's about time I did. Thanks to the ones that reviewed, it means a lot to me :D**

**jenna  
guest  
BookNerd2918  
MidnightRose24**

**And to those who favorited and followed, thank you, but I'd like to know what's on your mind when you do that :)**

**Next update tomorrow, maybe. No promises!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-I'm Done with my Issue**

I tense up. It's not like I don't love him, but I'm not sure what's gonna happen if I say it back. Isn't it going to be harder then?

But my brain is being irrational and I guess it's a reflex action. Almost immediately, I say, 'I love you too Percy.'

Percy heaves a sigh of relief. 'Glad I let that out.'

I smirk. 'You thought I was gonna bail didn't you?'

Percy laughs nervously. 'Yeah, I was mentally stabbing myself.'

I reach out and touch his hand and it sends an electric shock up my arm. 'I may have had commitment issues, but you seem to have broken me out of that.'

Percy smiles. 'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm super proud of me and I think I deserve a fair few kisses. Maybe even a bit more.' He winks.

I turn the same color as Percy's red shirt. 'Okay, then let's go to your place.'

We walk back to his apartment, arms around each other.

**A/N: Updated today, as promised :) Thank you for reviewing:**

**percabethforever  
MidnightRose24  
smilestogo**

**Next update will be tomorrow too :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- My Girlfriend's 'Brilliant' Plan **

Okay, I didn't mean to go this far. These weren't my intentions of 'maybe more'.

We both just lost our virginity.

Yikes.

But beside that panic point, it was awesome. Like, amazingly awesome.

So we're both lying on my bed, panting, facing forwards and not looking at each other. It's an eerie silence until Annabeth says, 'Um, just so you know, I'm not mad. That was so damn amazing.'

I turn to face her and I smile wide. 'Thank god.' I hug her and she holds on tightly.

Then it hits me. I pull back and say, 'What now?'

Annabeth smiles, and that kind of surprises me. 'I know exactly what we should do. I thought it over when we were walking home. Okay, so we break it off for now, go to college, do all the crazy stuff we want, and after we're back to New York, we contact each other, and meet up somewhere, but that' s all we're allowed to say. Now, we'll have three codes. 'Hola amigo' will mean 'I'm single and I want to get back', 'Bro, what is up with you' will mean 'I'm with somebody and I don't wanna break it off' and 'Let me buy you a beer' will mean 'I'm with someone, but I want to break it off and be with you.''

I'm seriously in awe. 'Whoa, that's actually kinda, um, it might just work. So there's still a chance for us.'

Annabeth nods. 'I know right? And we can do all the crazy stuff we want before that.'

'You're a genius.' I say as I pull her back to me, but I guess she doesn't get the sarcasm.

**A/N: So sorry for the late update, I was kinda busy, promise it wont happen again. Thanks to:**

**Creamoe  
Bunker Hill  
envelope123  
BookNerd2918  
Jellybean24**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I Send a Message After Four Years of Waiting**

After three and a half years of utter craziness, and six months of major studying, I graduated. In fact, I even interviewed with the architecture firm of my dreams. And they looked pretty willing to take me in. So now that's settled, I can call Percy. I take out my phone and send him a message: 'Back in the apple. Let's meet up?

Now, I hooked up with a few people, but I never really fell for anyone. So the first thing I'd say to him would be 'Hola Amigo', only if he remembers what it means. But what if he does remember and just laughs at me and says he wants nothing with me, what if-

The phone vibrates on my hand. I have a message: 'Sure. Starbucks at 5?'

I smile. Together or not, we'll still be friends right? So I text back: 'See ya there.'

So at five o clock, I'm sitting in the same table we sat four years ago and smiling to myself reminiscing that day. After a couple of minutes Percy comes in, sees me and walks towards the table. I get up and throw my arms around him. Thankfully, he hugs me back just as eagerly. 'I missed you Annabeth!' He says, after we let go and sit down.

I smile back and say, 'Hola amigo!'

Percy's smile wavers a bit. He clears his throat and says, 'Bro, what is up with you?'

Devastated is not a word to describe how I'm feeling right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Well that was Easier than I thought it would be**

Sure, I did all the stuff I wanted to do in college, but I met this girl. She's not like the others, as cliché as it sounds.

Her name's Rachel, she's tall, slim and we have loads in common. She's funny and smart, and her smile is honestly beautiful. I don't have to try and hold back my romantic side with her, she does not have any commitment issues, and she doesn't bore me with architecture facts. I mean, I thought I'd never get over Annabeth, but Rachel's more…my type I suppose.

That doesn't mean I don't like Annabeth anymore, I love her as a friend, like I did in ninth grade. But I don't have anything else in mind but friendship.

As much as it hurts saying it, I have to come clean to her right?

So I tell her how I met Rachel in college and we started dating from second year, and how we moved in together, and how she's outside right now, and how I want Annabeth to meet her.

Annabeth breathes in. 'Yeah, you know, it's fine. I mean, we're back to being best friends and we wont have to deal with the awkward lovey-dovey stuff.'

I laugh, 'Yeah, you were always a bit iffy about that.'

She shrugs and smiles. 'Bring her in, I can't wait to meet her.'

So I get up and go outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-What am I Supposed to do?**

As soon as Percy leaves, I honestly don't know how to feel. I mean, am I still in love with him or what? I don't even know. But I do know that he is my best friend, and when we went to college we never said we'd surely get back together later. So what I should do is clear: move on.

But my heart refuses to be rational like my brain. I don't know how to stop it, but I can and I will control it. Percy's with someone else now, I tell myself, I need to back away and fall out of love with him; forget all those memories from that winter up till the end of school. I take a deep breath and act nonchalant when Percy comes back, holding Rachel's hand.

Sheesh, I have a lot of getting used to.

'Rach, this is Annabeth.' Percy says. _Rach? Seriously?_

'Hi Annabeth!' Rachel smiles. 'It's so nice to finally meet you. I mean, Percy was going on and on about you!'

Her smile seems genuine. Dammit, I was hoping for some jealousy issues.

'Hey Rachel.' I smile back out of courtesy. 'Really? He was bitching wasn't he?' I turn to Percy. 'What did you say?' I ask in a very sarcastic tone.

Rachel and Percy both laugh. 'She's really funny, Perce.' Rachel says.

'But seriously what did you say about me?' I ask Percy again.

Percy shrugs. 'You know, about how you're my best friend, and all your funny attributes and stuff like that.'

I nod. So he didn't mention we had a thing going. Huh. 'Well Rachel, whatever Percy told you, I'm way more awesome than that.'

'I should think so. Perce has a bad habit of undermining people.' She kisses him on the cheek and Percy immediately blushes before kissing her cheek.

I could vomit.

'So anyway, I should let you two catch up. I need to go and collect my assignment anyway.' Rachel picks up her bag.

'No, I'm actually heading off right now, Percy's not the only school friend I have you know.' I say, getting up. Alone time with Percy would be super awkward. I could just call up Thalia maybe. I miss her.

So I set off and call Thalia while I'm walking. 'Hello?' A familiar voice asks from the other line.

I immediately smile. 'Thals? It's me.'

Thalia screams out, 'Annnnnniee!' Then she goes back to her normal voice. 'How are you? How was college? Did you have a three-way? I have to tell you so much! We should really meet up. Where are you?'

And after answering all her questions, (you guys don't need to know if I was in a three-way or not) we make plans to meet at her apartment.

She would surely help me get over Percy.

**A/N: Double update because you guys are awesome. And the chapter's longer. I told you it would get longer later on! Thanks for reviewing:**

**mimilabeau  
animebookfreak12  
LadySarahj  
Boyo  
BeautifulMystery23**

**And thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, but I'd still love to know what you guys think of this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-She's Great, Really Great**

'So?' Rachel smiles. 'Annabeth is really nice, but I couldn't help but notice she was upset you're with me. Did you two have a thing going on before? Did I just completely ruin your relationship?' She looks worried, not mad. Thank God.

I just smile back at her. 'Well, yeah kinda. But we broke up before we went to college and things are cool between us. Plus, I don't have those kind of feelings for her anymore.'

Rachel thought for a moment. 'Are you absolutely sure? You shouldn't be with me if I'm not the right one.'

'Look. Here's the deal. Annabeth and I were best friends since fifth grade and later on she was kinda the girl that everyone had the hots for you know? And when she showed an interest for me, I thought I felt something. But when we got together, I had to change. A lot. And I honestly thought that's what you're supposed to do when you're committed right? But I was honestly wrong. Why do I have to change when I can just change the one I'm with?' I take her hand. 'I mean, if the girl is completely okay with whoever I am and I don't need to suppress anything, and she's just perfect, why should I go for someone who's always playing hard to get?'

Rachel just smirks. 'I'm nowhere near perfect Percy. But I love you, and because I honestly care about you, I want you to make the right choice.'

I shake my head. 'You are way too good for me anyway. And I honestly have no second thoughts. I only dated her for like six months or something you know. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, really. I love you.'

I lean in and kiss her and I can feel her smiling. After we pull back, she says, 'Okay, if you're sure.'

'I am.'

'Well then, I really do need to go pick up my assignment, my painting's due in two weeks.'

'Oh man, but I've barely seen you these past few days.'

'I'll be back by eleven max. And plus, didn't you say Nico is posted here for business now? Go meet him or something.'

Nico is her best friend, and I know I shouldn't feel jealous but, uh, I just do.

I shake my head. 'Nah, he's too busy, I'll just go to the bar with the guys.'

Rachel shrugs and grabs her things. 'Okay, whatever you want. Bye, love you.' She kisses me.

'I love you too!' I say as she leaves.

**A/N: Quick update as promised :D And a lot of you have told me that I must make my chapters longer. I'm sorry about that, but it's pre-written and I don't exactly want to change POVs differently, but when the chapters are too short, I promise you'll get a double update like promised. Thanks for reviewing:**

**ImmaNerd98  
EasyObsessor  
86Liliyana86  
BeautifulMystery23  
LadySarahj  
bilboardcrabs  
Mythical Words  
blessedbyartemis11**

**And since my birthday's on the 3rd and MoA is coming out tomorrow, you can tell me r&r a story of yours and i promise i will :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- About TIme**

So Thalia invited me over to her place today and I'm standing in front of her door, knocking.

After a few seconds, the door opens and I see Thalia. She still has the crazy black hair that's all over the place, her blue eyes are so bright she might even be on drugs or something. She's still skinny and dressed in mostly black and denim.

When she sees me she smiles and pulls me in to her apartment, hugs me and says, 'So good to finally see you.'

I pat her back. She still uses that pine scent her high school boyfriend got her. Hm.

'Same. I missed you.'

Thalia pulls back and smiles. She pushes her hair back and then I notice it. The ring.

I grab her hand and exclaim, 'Holy shit! How did this happen? Tell me everything.'

Thalia blushes a bit. 'Um, Luke proposed last summer, we're getting married in January.'

My jaw drops. 'Luke as in Luke Castellan? From high school?'

She bites her lip. 'Uh huh.'

'I am honestly so happy for you. You guys have been together all this time?' I'm seriously in awe.

Thalia nods. 'Yeah, we actually made long distance work.'

I raise my eyebrows. 'Seriously? How'd you do that?'

'Weekend dates and late night Skype calls. It was so hard to be away from him. As soon as we graduated, he proposed and we bought this place. We both have good jobs and the pay's more than decent.'

'That's amazing Thals. You beat the odds! Long distance supposedly never works.'

'That's what people say when they're scared of committing, scared to give somebody everything. But I guess it doesn't work with everyone. Luke and I are in love. Like, seriously. It's not a 'for now' thing, it never was. I just knew from the start that he's the one. I know it sounds extremely corny and cheesy but it's true.'

I gulp. 'Yeah, well at least your love story has a happy ending.'

Thalia sits up straighter. 'Oh, so you met Rachel.'

I groan. 'Does he go around telling everyone about her?'

Thalia shakes her head. 'Not exactly, I'm a CA at the art college Rachel goes to. I ran into Percy when he came to drop her off. Then later on I asked her, and she told me.'

'Oh. But doesn't it suck how she's so nice and sweet? I mean, I cant even hate her!'

Thalia puts an arm around me. 'It's okay Ann. Look, you guys are still friends right?'

'Yeah, but it's gonna be super awkward now that I made an idiot out of myself.' When she gives me a confused look, I explain the codeword thing. After I'm done I say, 'That's basically telling him that I wanna get back while he's with someone, showing him in just two words that I missed him so much, that I'm still in love with him. Although he was super nice about it, it still hurt. It sucks because I cant even pretend to hate him for douchebaggery.'

Just then, the doorbell rings. It's Luke. He looks surprised to see me but happy. He gives me a bear hug, kisses Thalia and we all sit down on the couch, me hugging my knees across Thalia and Luke all cuddled up. They really are so cute together. It's just like old times, but Percy's missing. I get rid of the thought and Thalia and I tell Luke everything.

'Well, you know what this means right?' Luke smiles.

'What?' I ask, a bit curious.

'We need to get you back out there with someone new and get rid of this sad Annabeth. In fact, I know just who.' He turns to Thalia. 'Remember my friend from college Connor? Wont he be great for her?'

Thalia's eyes light up. 'Yeah, they'd be great! You're a genius sometimes. But mostly you're kinda stupid.'

Luke narrows his eyes and playfully punches her.

I laugh. 'But what about Connor? How's he?'

Thalia laughs. 'Yeah, we know. He's a lot like you actually and he's not bad in the looks department either.'

'In fact, he's asked us to join him for drinks. You wanna come?' Luke asks me.

'Well I've got nothing better to do, and it'll definitely get my mind off Percy.'

I can't help but be a bit proud of myself. After four years, I'm finally moving on.

**A/N: Thank you fore reviewing guys! :D**

**percabethforlife - I love you too, and the fact that I am responsible for your smile just made my day. Come out of anon I wanna talk to you!**

**LadySarahj**

**envelope123 - No it is Percabeth, if there aren't any complications, the story would be boring! Plus, it's an AU story. He can be ooc here. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Jade Night**

**LoudNProud**

**Immanerd98**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Going for the Scotch**

'Hey man, thought you'd be with Rachel today.' Grover says after I've sat down at our regular booth.

'She's got some assignment or something.' I say absent-mindedly. When a waiter comes by, I order a Scotch.

Grover's eyes widen. 'Whoa, someone's taking it heavy today. What's up?'

I sigh. 'Annabeth met up with me today. I brought Rachel. It was kinda awkward.'

'So old feelings resurfacing?'

I laugh. 'No man, I'm way over that chapter. It's closed. I mean, it's Rachel. She's way better than Annabeth. And I liked Annabeth in school, it was just like my other stupid choices. But now that I've grown up, you know. I mean, have you ever heard of high school sweethearts being serious after school's over?'

Grover smirks. 'Thalia and Luke are getting married pretty soon. He asked me to be best man, since I got them together you know.'

'Whoa, that's amazing. But still. Annabeth chapter is closed. I love Rachel.'

'Okay bro, I never said you didn't. Don't know why you keep bringing that up.' Grover takes a swig from his beer. 'Well, speak of the devil.'

Thalia and Luke are entering the pub. And with them is Annabeth. And she's with some other guy.

**A/N: Guess whose laptop's fixed? Thanks for sticking around. Daily updates are promised! Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter:**

**LadySarahj  
MidnightRose24  
BeautifulMystery23  
QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Sweet Mother of God he's Hot**

Thalia sends me to open the door when the bell rings. I check my hair in front of the mirror and open the door casually.

'Hey, are Luke and Thalia in?' The tall-brown-haired-blue-eyed-gorgeous-looking totally-hot-guy says.

I have to let out a breath. Damn. 'Yeah, come on in. You're Connor right?' I'm trying to keep my cool.

He smiles. Crap, that smile should have a danger sign on it. 'Warning, do not look directly at his smile because he's way too hot and you're gonna instantly fall for him.'

And fall I did.

'I'm Annabeth, it's great to meet you.' I wipe my sweaty palm on my jeans before shaking his hand.

'Great to meet you too.' He looks straight at me. I stare into those blue eyes and he looks into my gray-

Wait, hold up. Since when am I like this? I do not do these things.

Unless the guy is extremely hot. Like Connor.

I've gone crazy. Whatever.

We both sat down on the couch and got to talking. He was smart, funny and his hotness helped too. So basically, we got along. And he was an architect! Aah! Can this get any better?

'Hey Connor!' Thalia walks out of her room followed by Luke. They were apparently just changing, but it had been at least half an hour and they both had the 'I just got laid good' face on. Talk about discreet.

After a bit of chitchat, we hailed a cab and headed to the bar. On the way, Connor and I kept talking about random things. I liked him already. Maybe this was gonna be great. And I wasn't even thinking about Percy. Point one for Annabeth. Woohoo!

So you get my shock and disappointment when I see a familiar face there. A face I don't wanna see with my potential boyfriend.

Boy I hope 'Rach' isn't here too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Okay, that was Odd**

Annabeth takes one look at me, and I understand the emotion: disappointment.

I don't know what to feel. It takes her a day to get over me. A day?

I sigh and think to myself that I'm with Rachel and this shouldn't affect me. She can date whoever the hell she wants.

But the irrational part of me thinks: two can play at that game. I text Rachel telling her to call me and Grover and I get up to say hi.

I'm glad to see Luke and Thalia, they were really good friends of mine. We're still kind of in touch.

'Luke, Thalia!' I say as they are about to sit in the booth behind ours.

Luke smiles. 'Perce! Great running into you here.'

Thalia nods at me. 'How you doing Jackson?'

I shrug. 'Good. Oh, I heard the big news, congratulations you guys!'

They say thank you and then I say, 'Oh, Annabeth's here too' like I didn't notice before.

She gives me a tiny wave.

'Who's your friend?' I ask.

'Oh, this is Connor. Connor, Percy.'

'Hey man.' Connor says.

'Hey-' Just then my phone rings. Perfect timing Rachel. 'Wait hold on guys.'

'Hey Rach, I missed you!' I say louder than I usually would. 'I'm at the bar, you know the one I brought you to yesterday? Yeah. Be here soon, or I'll miss you way too much baby! I love you!'

Okay maybe that was a bit uncalled for. But hey, I was feeling odd. And this got rid of my oddness.

'Sorry, I wont ruin your double date; Grover, Rach and I'll just chill there.'

'Actually man, Thalia and Luke have gotta tell me some best man stuff, so, I'll just be here with them. Why don't you sit with Connor and Annabeth? Rachel can join you.' Grover sits opposite Luke and Thalia and they have these expressions like they pulled the biggest joke ever.

So, with no choice, I sit across from Annabeth and desperately hope things wont get awkward.

Just then, Rachel enters the bar, and I've never been happier to see her.

**A/N: Updated as promised. Thanks for reviewing:**

**LadySarahj  
envelope123  
Herpderp3.14159  
BeautifulMystery23**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Explaining to a Very Observant Guy**

What the actual hell did Percy smoke? He is being completely crazy. And now he's awkwardly sitting opposite us with the most uncomfortable expression possible. It takes a bit of effort not to burst out laughing. But then it takes a ton of effort to not frown when Rachel walks in.

Percy has this look on his face that's all like, 'Oh, I'm so in love with you, you're like a goddess or something.'

That irritates me. Quite a bit.

No, it doesn't. He is in love with her, and not me, and I have this totally hot guy right beside me so why should I even bother?

Percy gets up and kisses her and they both sit down. Percy has his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

I internally sigh, and then put on a really cheery voice, like I'm thrilled I get to see her. 'Rachel! So great to see you.'

Rachel smiles. 'You too Annabeth.'

'Hey, isn't it great to see me though?' Percy makes a puppy-dog-face. I get annoyed because it is ridiculously adorable.

'Well of course it is.' She kisses him. I'm certainly about to gag.

Connor must've noticed because he says, 'You wanna get out of here? Go someplace we can like, actually talk and enjoy each other's company?'

Hot and observant? I might just die. 'Yeah.' I whisper in a low tone.

He grabs my hand lightly under the table, sort of asking if he can do that. I grab his hand tightly, and he tightens his grip too. We both get up.

'You two lovebirds have fun then. Annabeth and I'll, um, get some air. Take a walk maybe.' Connor says, smiling.

I wave at them with my other hand and walk out of the bar, hand in hand with Connor.

When we get out, he asks, 'You and Percy had a thing?'

Oh boy.

I shrug. 'Kinda, but that was like, four years ago.'

'But you were in college those four years.'

I sigh. 'Why the hell are you so smart?' Then I realize I might piss him off, so I go, 'I'm sorry, did I just say that out loud?'

He laughs. He has a very nice laugh. 'Yeah, you did. Now can I please know the entire story?'

I don't know why, but I tell him about the deal, about how devastated I'd been, everything.

After I'm done, I know this is going nowhere because I have way too much baggage and I put it all on display. 'So you can bail on me right now if you want.'

Connor shakes his head in disbelief and takes my hand again. 'For a smart girl, you're pretty stupid Annabeth.'

Then I'm taken by surprise because I do not expect what he is about to do.

He leans forward and kisses me.

**A/N: Yeah, so Annabeth will be a bit iffy towards Rachel, and no more awkwardness don't worry XD Also, this _is _a Percabeth story, but they wont be getting together so soon. Keep reading! Thanks for reviewing:**

**LadySarahj  
envelope123  
Herpderp3.14159  
LoudNProud  
Mythical Word  
MidnightRose24  
Chameleon101  
BeautifulMystery23  
Jason is Perfect**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Utterly Confused**

Rachel laughs after they leave. 'Lovebirds? Really?'

I try and make my laugh sound genuine. 'Lovebirds' is what everyone called Annabeth and me back at school. It gives me this weird feeling I cant exactly explain.

'Why'd you call me here all of a sudden, you know I have to finish that painting.' Rachel raises an eyebrow at me. 'And you acted so weird on the phone. Is everything okay?'

'Yeah, I just, I don't know, needed you at the moment. I really don't know what got into me. I'm sorry.' I guess that honesty is the best policy in this case.

'Freaked you out seeing Connor and Annabeth?' she asks.

'How do you even know him?'

'He's a buyer, he takes a lot of my works for his buildings. Anyway, you're ignoring the question.'

'A bit, I guess. You know, I always had that reflex to check anyone she's dating. It kinda grew on me. I mean, whenever she had a crush on anyone, I'd go to extremes and do all sorts of odd things. You know how older brothers are about their sisters? Kinda like that.'

'Or are you jealous of him?' she asks playfully.

I mockingly narrow my eyes at her. 'Oh yeah, totally.'

She laughs and says. 'Let's go back home, you can do whatever you want while I finish that painting.'

'Okay, Rach.' I grab her hand and we hail a taxi back to our apartment.

But what Rachel proposed as a joke got me thinking. Am I jealous?

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing:**

**BeautifulMystery23  
envelope123  
Chameleon101  
MidnightRose24  
LadySarahj  
Percabeth-is-Endless  
Herpderp3.14159  
Guest**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- It's Going Better Than I Imagined**

Connor is my boyfriend. We have been exclusively dating for the past four months.

And honestly, I really, really like him.

Our relationship is quite simplistic; we both know what the other wants. We stick to small talk and not uncomfortable topics, other than the Percy thing, and his past girlfriend who left him for his best friend. I really didn't believe that story though. Who would leave this hotness?

He actually engages in architectural conversations with me, and we can go on for hours about all that. So basically, I'm liking where this is going.

We're kind of serious too. He just sleeps over at my place whenever it gets late, and I have a whole shelf to myself at his place.

I don't have to put my guard up because he doesn't try taking it down. And he knows I wont try taking down his guard either.

So one day Thalia asks me to go wedding gown shopping with her and we're just talking about random things while she's trying stuff on.

'I heard Rachel got this great job offer to be this reputed artist's apprentice or something.' She says, while she's trying on a laced sleeveless.

'Good for her.' I'm happy with Connor, but that doesn't mean I suddenly like Rachel now.

'You don't get it, it's in France.'

I raise my eyebrows. 'And how reputed is this artist?'

'Very. He was seriously impressed with her, and getting this apprenticeship would make it big for her. If I were her, I wouldn't be giving it up.'

'How do you even know all of that?'

'I'm the CA, I deal with this stuff.'

Does this mean she and Percy are gonna break up?

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guise:**

**Chameleon101  
PurpleQueen981  
lily brown  
Herpderp3.14159  
Awesomel  
cantbetamed5656  
E  
Jason is Perfect  
LadySarahj  
tumblrer**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Shouldn't Miss my Chance**

Rachel looks nervous. Really nervous.

'What's wrong?' I ask.

She takes out a letter from her art bag and hands it to me.

It says:

_Dear Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare, _

_I must say I was rather impressed upon seeing quite a few works of yours. I know genius when I see it. You have so much potential, just with a bit of recognition, you could be one of the top artists of the age!_

_So what I propose is, an apprenticeship with me in France for two years. I want to teach you everything I know._

Then there's all this stuff about how great it'll be and the opportunities and some artsy terms I don't exactly get. And the letter ends with;

_I am awaiting your reply._

_Yours truly,_

_Paul Franco_

For as long as I've dated her, I practically know all about famous Paul Franco, who is Rachel's favorite artist. To get an apprenticeship offer from him is a huge deal.

'So are you taking it?' I ask. I honestly don't know what to feel.

Rachel inspects me carefully. 'Would you be mad if I say yes?'

I look at her. 'We can make long distance work, like Luke and Thalia.'

Rachel looks down. 'Nico proposed to his girlfriend today.'

I cant fucking believe this. 'Nico? You mean to say, you've got feelings for him?'

Rachel sighs. Tears are welling up in her eyes. 'We dated back in school, just like you and Annabeth. But we broke it off right before school finished and went back to being friends. We went to separate colleges, but we remained friends. You see Percy, we were scared to commit, and we were both so driven, him with law, and me with art, that it wasn't possible for us to be serious about a person. I thought I was over him, but clearly I'm not. I'm so upset about…him getting engaged with another girl I don't even know…' She takes a deep breath. 'That's when I realized Percy, I missed my chance with him. I chose career over him, and I probably always will with anybody else, no matter how great they are.' She points to the letter. 'This is big. I cant miss this chance. I already missed an important one. I cant love anyone Percy. I'm just like that. I'm too career-driven. I'm really sorry.'

Oddly enough, I wasn't mad at her, neither sad. Just glad she came clean. 'This is pretty big Rachel, and I want you to take that chance. Honestly, now that you mention it, I thought I loved you, but I guess I didn't.'

'That's because you're in love with Annabeth, idiot. And I'm in love with Nico. I cant do anything about it. But you can. Hurry up before you miss your chance Perce.'

'I'm not-'

'Shut up, you know I'm right. Now, before you go on your pursuit for true love, help me pack?'

'Guess we're still friends.'

Rachel nods. 'Things wont be awkward right?'

I shake my head. 'Nope, don't think so. Oh, and make sure you remember my name when you become a famous artist and everything.'

'You made me realize a whole lot of things. It's kind of impossible for me to ever forget you.'

That's when the Rachel chapter closed, and the Annabeth chapter reopened.

**A/N: And stupid Seaweed Brain finally realizes. Thanks for reviewing:**

**PurpleQueen981  
LadySarahj  
Herpderp3.14159  
Chameleon101  
Jason is Perfect  
R.H.S  
Katie  
BeautifulMystery23**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-Stupid 'What if's'**

I get a text saying, 'Need a friend. Meet up at the bar in an hour?'

It's Percy. Oh my god, he and Rachel must've broken up!

Wait, why am I so psyched?

Okay, it's because I'm happy that Percy isn't with the wrong girl anymore.

So I text back saying, 'Sure. Make it half an hour.'

After I run a few errands, I get inside the bar and see Percy sitting alone in the corner booth, drinking beer.

I go sit down opposite him. 'Hey, what's up?' I ask gently.

Percy puts his bottle down. 'We broke up.'

'That sucks. How do you feel?'

He looks lost. 'I'm not sure. I mean, it's good that she's chasing her dreams, but it kinda sucks to know that her career's her first priority.'

'Well those kind of people cant love can they?'

Percy shrugs. 'Well, we're sort of friends now, she's staying in the guest room until her flight. We ended on good terms.'

My smile is tight. 'That's great. Any chance of you two getting back after she comes?'

Percy smiles sadly. 'About as much as the chance of you and me getting back together.'

I don't know why but it feels like someone poked an arrow through me. I laugh as if I'm not completely hurt by that statement.

'Enough about me, how're you and Connor doing?'

'Good, really good.'

'Happy to hear that.'

'Yeah.' Awkward silence is something I hate more than anything else in the world.

Percy looks like he's dying to say something.

'What's wrong?'

Percy scratches his head. 'Well, you see, um, it…it's gonna take a while to get over Rachel. I thought we had something special.'

Why don't you just rip my heart out and feed it to a wild bear or something?

Okay, time out, the hell is wrong with me?

I am with Connor and I'm happy to be with Connor.

Aren't I?

Now that Percy's single am I going to keep on thinking 'what if?'

Things should take an interesting turn. I hate hormones.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys:**

**Herpderp3.14159  
MidnightRose24  
Jason is Perfect  
LadySarahj  
PurpleQueen981  
BeautifulMystery23  
percythepanda**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Commence Operation?**

It's been a long time since the breakup and Rachel's working in Paris. She's painting and learning and she's happy.

I wish I could say I'm happy too.

Ever since that night at the bar, I've decided not to go for Annabeth. She's happy with Connor and I shouldn't mess that up. I'm not even sure what I feel anymore. I mean, for two years I thought I was in love, but I wasn't. I mean, what the hell is wrong with my emotions?

So I'm focusing on work. Like Rachel. I still talk to her sometimes. She sent me a few pictures of her work, and damn she's doing so well.

So a few days after New Years' I'm back at work.

'Mail for Mr. Jackson?' An employee asks.

I thank him for the mail as I look through it. Credit card bill, postcard from my brother Tyson, and…an invite to a wedding?

Right! Thalia and Luke are getting married!

And there's a note too. I unfold it and it reads: 'Hey Perce! Hope you can make it. And you have to do a toast for us. You're one of the groomsmen! Call as soon as you can. PS- Don't freak out about the Annabeth thing. It should be fine. –Thalia'

It's so cool that they're getting married. I mean, I'm not even sure about my feelings. I take out my phone and call Thalia.

After about five rings, she picks up. 'Percy! Did you get the card?'

'Yep I did. Are you busy?'

'Not really. So yeah, you're gonna have to prepare a toast and get a tux like the other groomsmen.'

'Um okay, when do I come pick it up?'

'Come over after work. We'll hang out. I seriously need to relax. This wedding planning thing is seriously killing me.'

'Maybe we can get burgers later?'

'Ahh, that'd be great. Thanks Perce, oh and one more thing, Annabeth is my maid of honor, and Grover's best man, so you don't need to worry about much interaction. She'll be pretty busy.'

'Yeah okay. Good to know. Is she still with..?'

'Yeah. You still have feelings for her?'

'I'm not exactly sure.'

She laughs. 'What the hell Perce?'

'I don't know bro, it's just, weird. Does she really like Connor?'

'She seems to, I've been so busy I couldn't really research the whole thing you know?'

'Yeah, I'm sorry.'

'Why? That's totally fine. But here's the thing, she was totally psyched when you and Rachel broke up.'

I raise my eyebrows. 'What?'

Okay now I'm sure. I do have feelings for her. 'Will she ever consider getting back together with me?'

'I thought you said you weren't sure!'

'Well now I am.'

'Okay. Weird. But then what are we waiting for? Commence operation: woo Annabeth!'

'Luke's a lucky guys Thals.'

'Aw, thanks Perce. Good luck.'

'Thanks, I need it.'

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing:**

**PurpleQueen981  
iamveryaverage  
imsopretty44  
BeautifulMystery23  
Herpderp3.14159  
Guest  
WISE2013GIRL  
LadySarahj  
Chameleon101**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-Stressed Thinking**

'No, I specifically said white, and you sent over red!' I scream at the florist. 'The wedding's in three hours! You have to arrange it, I'm paying for it, and you have to do what you're supposed to do! Now, I want the flowers here by an hour, or else I'm not paying you for the red crap you sent over!'

God being a maid of honor is hard. I'm way more stressed than Thalia. And she's the bride!

In fact, she's keeping it so cool I'm getting freaked out by it.

I'm so busy with arrangements that I haven't given anything else a thought. Still, the thought of Percy not keeping any contact whatsoever has pissed me off a bit. But then, I became way too preoccupied with these wedding duties to let it affect me.

Yesterday Thals was saying he's one of the groomsmen, but thank god I'll be busy with preparations.

Wait, why is this Percy thing bugging me so much?

Maybe because Connor's drowning himself with work.

Okay. Clear your head Annabeth. You and Connor are both career-driven and you're not going to let that come between you are you?

At least not now.

Because I might want to get back with Percy.

With Connor, it's no fun to be honest. I mean, there's no spontaneousness. We're both so predictable and most nights we fall asleep with no contact with each other. It's like he's not even there. We don't even know much about each other.

He's still pretty understanding and nice to talk to though.

I shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that now anyway.

I brush my hair back and glance in the mirror.

I haven't changed into my dress yet!

So I run to the room where all the bridesmaids' and grooms' clothes are.

And I'm greeted by a pair of green eyes.

'Hey Annabeth.'

**A/N: So my computer crashed again. Sorry for the delay! Thanks for reviewing:**

**Chameleon101  
imsopretty44  
mosgem  
PurpleQueen981  
LadySarahj  
Guest  
WISE2013GIRL  
Herpderp3.14159  
wisegirl1800  
Awesomel  
BeautifulMystery23  
Guest  
percythepanda  
Miracle liracle  
Hailey W  
Chloe macefield**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- Opening the Bottle**

'Um, Percy, hey.' Annabeth seems to be trying to avoid looking at me.

'Don't tell me you're going to the wedding in jeans?' I laugh as I try and break the tension.

Thankfully, she eases up a bit. 'No, actually I came here to get my dress.'

'Oh okay, I'm here for my tux.'

We're both silent, so I go, 'So I'll see you later. I've got a toast to prepare.'

Annabeth nods. 'Yeah, see you.' Just as I'm about to walk out, she says, 'Wait.'

I turn. 'Yeah?'

'I need to ask you something. How come you didn't call or contact me in any way after that night at the bar?'

I draw a breath. 'You remember Clarisse from school?' When she nods I continue, 'Well, her father died.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' Annabeth clamps her mouth with a hand. 'Were you two close?'

I shake my head.

'So what does this have to do with anything?'

'You know how he was disappointed in her, because he wanted a son, not a daughter?'

'Yeah, and she kept on trying to be like a guy.'

'And she was going to join the Marines the day her dad died. It was a car accident. The driver told her that he wanted to say he was proud of her, that he was sorry he always treated her like she was a disappointment. He wanted to tell her that she is everything and more than he could ask for in a son. He wanted to tell her he loved her, that he loved his daughter. But he couldn't. It was too late.'

I can see tears welling up in Annabeth's eyes. 'But that still doesn't explain why _you _didn't keep contact.'

'Look Annabeth, you're happy with Connor, I don't wanna screw that up. But I just want you to know that I love you. And you don't have to have the same feelings, I just want you to know, before I cant let you know anymore.'

I take the tux by the hanger and leave the room before she can say anything. Telling her was hard enough.

**A/N: So my computer crashed permanently this time and I ost all my files, so I had to rewrite the last few chapters. I'm so sorry! I know I might've lost a few readers, but please stick with me. I promise there will be no more delays. Thank you guys:**

**Guest  
Herpderp3.14159  
Jacqueline Jackson  
LadySarahj  
percythepanda  
QuidditchOlympianIvy DiAngelo  
WISE2013GIRL  
Books are gold  
Awesomel  
Chloe Macefield  
JamjamJoyce  
Jacksonluver101**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21-Four Feelings**

You know that moment in a movie when an actress stands absolutely still and acts all dumfounded and you laugh at her thinking that that stuff never happens?

Well, I'm living proof it does.

Firstly, I'm completely amazed by the idea that he returns my feelings. I'm feeling happy. Like, I'm extremely psyched and I cant exactly describe how happy I am.

Secondly, I'm confused about what I should be doing. I mean, Connor's great and everything. Yes, he's not exactly very fun anymore, but that's because he's busy. As soon as his hectic phase is over it'll be fine. Right?

Thirdly, I'm angry. I mean if he still had feelings for me, why'd he date Rachel in the first place? He's the one going all 'bro what is up with you' and being all lovey-dovey with Rachel. Now that she's gone, am I his rebound girl or something? If so, I am so not going back to him. I mean, telling me an emotional story to try and get me back, that's just outrageous.

Fourthly, I'm just tired and exhausted from all this wedding stuff. I mean, he could've told me earlier or maybe later. God I hate my life.

So because of this colorful array of emotions, I'm muddled up. Like really.

After I scream at him and give him a piece of my mind, I'll forget about it until the reception party's done with. I can't afford to 'feel' things now.

**A/N: Despite the delay, thank you for sticking with me. And I also got new readers. Thank you so much! :)**

**Doclover  
skprettygirl  
Awesomel (you are awesome)  
LadySarahj (you're brilliant)  
Chloe Macefield (you're amazing)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- Should've been Over**

I'm just finishing up my toast when Annabeth barges into my room. She looks mad. Really mad. I clear my throat, 'You here to hear my brilliant toast?' Funny and clueless is the safest to pull.

She sits at the edge of the bed. 'Stop playing with my head Percy.'

I sit up straight. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean you avoid me for months and then you tell me you love me. Why are you doing this?'

'Look when I said that, I had no intentions other than just letting you know. You don't have to do anything about it. I'm happy that you're doing so great with Connor and I promise I can suppress my feelings.'

'Well good, because I think I'm in love with him.'

Bullets couldn't hurt worse. I'm unable to say anything so I just nod.

She gets up and before she leaves she says, 'You know, the high school phase should've been over by now.'

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing:**

**Doclover  
LadySarahj  
Chloe Macefield  
Awesomel**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23- The Toast**

Okay well, maybe I didn't scream my head off or anything, but I think I made my point. But it got me thinking; the high school phase should've been over for us both. I brush the thought off, and go into Thalia's room.

'Whoa, you look absolutely gorgeous Thals!' Her dress looks better than it did when she bought it, the white fabric highlighting her delicate figure. Her short hair is left in its usual messy state, but she is honestly the most beautiful bride I have laid my eyes on.

'Take a look at yourself, Annabeth.' Her smile forms crinkles around her eyes that look more blue today. Her cheeks are rosy, and her lips a light pink.

'I would go gay for you.' I laugh. 'Luke is so lucky Thalia.'

'It's all Aphrodite really.' She's her cousin who can do wonders with make up.

'No, I mean you're a beautiful person. You are. And I'm so glad someone like you is my best friend.'

'Without you, I wouldn't have been able to pull this off. Now save the mushiness for the toast! I'm getting married!'

We loop our arms together and walk to the reception hall. She links her arm with her father's and I do the same to Grover, and following us and the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, Zeus walks Thalia down the aisle.

Luke is smiling his biggest smile, and I can see in his eyes that he truly loves her. And I know Thalia loves him just as much. Seeing them actually warms my heart, I guess love really does exist. When they're saying their vows, I sigh, thinking that my work is finally done, and I can relax. I look towards the crowd and smile at Connor, who smiles back. Maybe I might get my happy ending.

Everyone cheers when they kiss and my palms get red from clapping so hard. After a while, everyone's settled down and it's time for the toasts.

Grover gets up first. 'I'd like to propose a toast to my homies here, they're two of my best friends, and I'm lucky to have them. But guys, you should be lucky to have me cause I set you up in the first place. Have a great life, you deserve it!'

Luke shouts out, 'Applause for the matchmaker!' to which everyone whoops.

It's my turn. 'Seeing you guys together makes me believe in love, in which I didn't because I'm a pessimist.' A few laughs. 'Anyway, growing up I've seen many people make mistakes, myself included. But you guys just got it right, and I am so happy for you. Thalia, you're my best friend, you've helped me through thick and thin, and I love you. You deserve what you have, you really do. And Luke, bro, you know how goddamn lucky you are to land this chick?' Luke shouts yes. I laugh. 'In all seriousness, you guys deserve a happy ending. God, I sound cheesy.' People applaud as I sit down.

Percy stands up. 'Okay sheesh mine's long compared to the best man and the maid of honor.' People laugh. 'And pretty gooey too. Okay, let me get started. I've always been the kind of guy who expects a future out of every girl that gets a little out of the friend-zone with him. I know, I know, I shouldn't. But here's the thing: I don't want to stop. I wanna keep hoping, keep dreaming that someday that special someone will be mine, and not for like a short time, but my entire life. I would tell her I love her, that I'd do anything for her, but how can I, when I don't even know her yet? But what if I do?' Do his eyes flicker towards me? 'You see, the possibilities are endless. But so far, they're nothing but possibilities. I'll be honest with you, I don't know what romantic love is, but I sure as hell know it exists when I see the two of you. You've found each other and you're so lucky. I envy you guys, I do. I wish I had something like that. Someone I can call my best friend, someone I can just be myself with, someone who I can always rely on, someone I can hold in my arms for reassurance, someone to kiss and say I love you to. Maybe I'll find her someday, maybe I wont. But I'm so happy that I'm not wrong about love, so thank you Luke and Thalia. I love both of you. Be happy, for my sake.'

There's a huge round of applause after a few seconds of silence, because everyone's moved by Percy's speech. I feel my eyes watering up a bit.

Who am I kidding? I still love this idiot.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- Hopefully Soon**

Luke and Thalia's wedding was absolutely brilliant, I had an amazing time.

When I get back home at around four in the morning, I'm exhausted. Without bothering to change, I land face-first on my pillow and wait for sleep. Just then, the phone rings.

I answer groggily. 'Hello?'

A light laugh. 'Hey Perce.'

'God Rachel it's four in the morning here!'

'I know, I'm sorry, but I thought you'd still be awake! How was the wedding?'

'Brilliant. It was so much fun. I mean, everyone was there! Remember Beckendorf? He got married to Silena!'

'Prom queen Silena?'

'Yeah!'

'Oh cool. So how was the reaction to your toast?'

'Dude I had to say thanks like a million times, everybody loved it.'

'That's great! Did it have the desired effect on Annabeth?'

'You can never read her expression! She has a poker face. Annoying.'

'Hey, time will tell. Anyway, what I called to say was, um…'

I sit up straight. 'What?'

'Nico di Angelo is no longer engaged.'

'What? How?'

'He caught her cheating. And he's in Paris now for business. So-'

'-You're his shoulder to cry on!'

She laughs. 'Yeah, also, he's asked me to dinner tonight, and I had to tell someone.'

'That's a date. Obviously. Good luck Rach, looks like you're finally getting your guy.'

'I should say the same for you. Good luck.'

'I'm not gay!'

'I meant you'll get the girl, the right one.'

I sigh deeply. 'I really hope so.'

**A/N: Sorry for the delay my computer is so messed up it's reaally annoying. Anyways, I'll update again in a while, got some proofreading to do.**

**Anyways thanks:**

**Doclover  
percythepanda  
The Crt Team  
Athena'schild88  
Martha  
Chloe Macefield  
MidnightRose24  
LadySarahj**

**and last but certainly not least, Books are gold. You are amazing and even though I was annoyed at my computer I'm doing this update all for ya :)**


End file.
